


11 am

by purebeanshawn



Series: We Talked of Forever [2]
Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, This is cute, best friends!shawn, hungover kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purebeanshawn/pseuds/purebeanshawn
Summary: “I’ll always be your best friend. No matter what.”





	11 am

Shawn wakes up to whispers outside his door, voices that speak words that are too low for him to clearly hear. At first, he’s confused, because why is there an arm slung over his waist? Then it hits him, the memories of last night. He realises that the person lying next to him is none other than the person he took home last night and kissed. His best friend.

He can feel every exhale of her slow breaths against his bare back. The second thing that he registers is the pounding in his head, and he definitely regrets the last couple of shots he did last night. His thoughts move at a mile per second, because he doesn’t know what to make of the situation as a whole, and there are a dozen questions running around his head, but he forces himself to stop. Eventually, the initial shock wears off and all he can think of in the moment is how badly he needs to pee. Carefully peeling off the arm around him, he tiptoes to his door and hears the voices clearer this time.

“I told you it would happen before they graduate,” says a male voice that definitely belongs to his father.

“Do you think they…?” He hears his mother’s concerned voice.

“They share clothes all the time, don’t they?”

“I guess, but this one was dry. By the jacuzzi.”

“Well, good on him then,” his father chuckles, and Shawn can see the face his mother must be making, in his head.

He can feel his cheeks turn hot as he hears his parents’ conversation about what sounds a lot like his sex life. He steps outside and clears his throat to make them aware of his presence, and his mother moves at the sound, swiftly spinning around to face him.

“Morning champ,” his father smirks.

His mother gives her husband a disapproving look before turning to look at Shawn in his more than fucked state with suspicion. “Honey, were you drunk last night?” she asks, narrowing her eyes, a warning sign that tells him that he better not lie.

Shawn sighs, knowing that there’s no point in lying when he will likely be spending most of the day in bed with the lights out. “Just a little,” he says apologetically. It’s not a lie, he’s only bending the truth a little, so he tells himself that it’s fine.

His mother shakes her head. “I found this by the jacuzzi. Is it yours?” She asks, holding up a thin jumper in front of him.

“Yeah,” he lies this time, taking it from her hands. He searches for a believable explanation to how and why it would end up on the porch, but comes up with nothing, so he just stands there awkwardly for a moment, watching his parents’ amused expressions. “I’m gonna brush my teeth,” he says, walking down the hall to the bathroom. He turns his head to look back, and they’re looking at him with grins on their faces.

They make their way down the stairs and into the kitchen to find his dad stirring something in a pot while his mom sets plates on the table. His mom tries, far too obviously, to hold back a grin when she sees them.

“Hey,” Shawn greets them. “What are you guys up to?”

“Lunch, and then we’re leaving for the conference,” his mother replies.

“So you’ll be gone?”

“All day,” she smiles, her gaze moving to the quiet girl next to Shawn. “Do you guys want some pasta?”

“I think I’ll just have some breakfast,” Shawn says.

“Yeah, me too.”

They eat in silence for the most part and it’s a little awkward, because when she’s there they always talk and laugh. Shawn thinks that his parents know well enough not to speak loudly around two hungover teenagers, and he really appreciates that, even though it makes the atmosphere a little thick. The food helps though, because he feels less nauseous after the meal. 

“So, what do you wanna do?” She asks with a faint smile, once his parents have closed the door behind them.

“Movie?”

They’re about fifteen minutes through The Conjuring when Shawn wants to stop watching and begs her to make cookies. She groans, but agrees eventually.

“Only because I love you,” she mutters, dumping a cup of chocolate chips into a mixing bowl.

“You just admitted you love me,” Shawn lilts.

“Piss off,” she laughs with a shake of her head. “You big baby.”

She makes the cookies, which takes a lot more time than the recipe predicted because she has to defend the dough from Shawn, but eventually gives in and gives him the last of what’s left in the bowl once she has placed the baking tray in the oven.

They return to the living room with the cookies and eat them while the plot unfolds on the screen. When the cookies are finished and there are only crumbs left, they lay down close together on the couch, Shawn holding her from behind with an arm around her waist. She appears to be paying attention to the film on the screen, but Shawn has his eyes shut, and his face hidden in her neck because the film is much more frightening than he had anticipated.

She screams when a scary scene comes on, and jumps. “Sorry,” she says.

“It’s okay,” he says. “I’m here.”

His arm tightens around her and he buries his face in her neck, then he kisses the exposed skin, innocently at first, until his kisses move out to her shoulder and his mouth opens. The kisses travel back towards her neck and Shawn sucks on the flesh, biting playfully. She sighs in pleasure, and as if on instinct, her bottom pushes back against his crotch and he groans at the pressure. She turns to him and meets his lips with her own, playfully swiping his tongue with hers. Shawn kisses her back with passion, her fingernails digging into the back of his neck, and the electricity of her touch travels to every inch of his body. Then she tugs at his hair and directs his mouth to her neck.

“Keep going,” she says.

Her leg slots itself between his and she presses against him and starts to rock against him slowly with a gentle pressure and Shawn feels his underwear tighten. He shivers when her hand travels down his back, around to the front of his waistline and cups him outside of his sweats. The moan that he lets out is embarrassingly loud, and he just knows that she’s smirking above him. He feels dazed, as if what they’re doing isn’t real, as if it’s a dream. Because never had he ever thought that he’d have his open mouth on his best friend while she has her hand on his erection. He resumes to working on a mark he has started on her shoulder while her hand goes down his pants and takes a proper hold of him and starts with slow strokes that make him impossibly harder. Her hand stops a moment later, and he whines at that, giving her a disappointed look.

“I’m not about to give you a dry handjob. Do you have anything?” she explains.

“In my room. Let’s go?”

He gets up first, helping her stand and keeping her hand in his as he leads her up the stairs back to his room. It takes a while until he finds the bottle of lube and condoms at the back of a drawer, but when he does and places them next to his pillows on his unmade bed, it all becomes real, because he doesn’t know what’s about to happen between him and his best friend. Even though he’s known her forever, this is new, it’s delicate.

She must have picked up on his feelings, because she takes his face in her hands and whispers against his lips, “It’s okay.”

She sits him down, kisses him softly, climbs on top of him, and drives him crazy. It’s slow, like it was last night, and he’s nervous, but she strokes his jaw with her thumb, and he feels a little reassured. His hand makes its way under her shirt, and then they shed their clothes until they’re both in their underwear. Her spread thighs bracket Shawn’s as she moves slowly against his length with her heat against him. His hands beg for her to take off her knickers and she allows him to pull the confines down her legs. Then she reaches down to remove the last piece of clothing on his body and he’s stark naked underneath her. She moves against him again, this time without a barrier between them.

Her arm rests between them as she comes down from her high. Shawn puts his hand over hers and places his fingers between hers, giving her hand a light squeeze. They lie next to each other, close, but it still feels like far. All he can see is her, but her eyelids remain shut, and when she opens them, they only look at the ceiling. He keeps his smile, waiting for her to look at him, and when her gaze finds his, she looks at their hands then at him serenely for a moment before she frowns.

She licks her lips and takes a deep breath, as if inhaling courage. “Do you like me?” Her voice is a little shaky, scared, as if she knows the answer but doesn’t want to hear it.

“No,” he replies far too quickly. All he can think is that he wants to say what she wants to hear.

“Oh, thank God.”

The relief that washes over her face causes his stomach to fall, and that’s when he knows that he lied. He knows what he wants, and that they were definitely not on the same page when they hadn’t talked about it last night, and now he thinks that they should have. She seems to realise that his reaction doesn’t match hers because she loses that look of relief quickly.

“I can’t lose you,” she says dismally, her face falling.

“You’ll never lose me. I promise.” Shawn forces a smile, and pulls her against his chest, holding her loosely in his arms.

“We’re okay, right?”

“Of course,” he says.

“I think I’m gonna go home now. I need a shower,” she moves to sit and looks at him, his figure propped up on his forearms.

“Stop! I’m not in love with you!”

“Shawn.”

“I don’t know. I may have some kind of feelings for you, but they’re not… They’ll go away. I don’t even know what they are. You don’t have to run from me.” He sits next to her, but keeps a distance between them. “The last thing I want is for us to change because of something that may not even be real.”

She looks down at the sheets, and pulls the blanket tighter around her front. The frown is still on her face, but eventually the crease between her eyebrows disappear, and she offers a sad smile. “Do you remember, in eighth grade, when we promised each other that we’d always be best friends?”

“Yeah,” he chuckles at the memory. “I meant it.”

“So did I,” she smiles, relaxed this time. 

“I’ll always be your best friend. No matter what.” He reaches over and lightly punches her arm.

She grins at him even though he’s just punched her, but retaliates by kicking at his thigh with little force. Then she shuffles closer and pulls him into a hug that says ‘me too’. He places his arms around her, and it’s like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

“Can we get pizza?”

“I thought we were having a moment here,” Shawn laughs and pulls back. 

“Pizza makes everything better, so consider this moment better,” she grins.

“With extra cheese?”

“With extra cheese.”


End file.
